


Might Have Ben Hur

by EmpressRaven



Series: SHINE on me [1]
Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressRaven/pseuds/EmpressRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash reflects on his love for Raven after she leaves him to return to her home and her tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Have Ben Hur

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sorta, prequel fic for a larger series that I am slowly working through.
> 
> This is a songfic. The song used is my favorite song by the band Switchfoot called "Might Have Ben Hur". Yes it is spelled correctly. It is a play on words so to speak... if you've heard the song from their CD you can hear them say "This one goes out to Charleston Heston" at the beginning of the song.
> 
> Jenn is an OC. You'll meet her in "SHINE".
> 
> Short cameo by Bruce Wayne. He will also be in the upcoming fic.
> 
> Lyrics are in Italics. Third Person POV.

_Everything I know_

_Tells me she's everything_

_That I could hope for_

Wally West sat in his apartment on his bed thinking. He hadn't been able to sleep much the past few weeks. He had let the only girl he had ever really cared for out of his life.

He sat looking at his dresser where a framed 9x10 picture stood. The picture showed a beautiful raven-haired beauty being held in the arms of a geeky, yet very attractive red-headed young man. "Ana..."

She had been out of his life for two months now. He had been a fool to let her go and he knew it. He couldn't say he loved her. He wasn't certain he had. Sure, they had been engaged, but he felt that you didn't always have to love a person to know that you were destined to be with them. They had been together for 2 years, 1 week, 4 days, and probably about 3 hours. He had written the date down, but not the exact time... he just knew it was around sunset and considering it was long since dark it would've been at least five or six hours later than when they had gotten together.

He had never asked her out. He simply leaned over and kissed her. Much to her surprise. She didn't pull away though. Instead she had leaned into the kiss, gladly accepting it. Jenn had said that Ana liked him. He didn't want to believe it, but when Ana was sitting there, accepting his hopeful bravery, he knew Jenn had been right, as usual. After all, few knew Ana better than Jenn.

_Everything I know_

_Tells me I can't let her walk away_

_I took my time to find the words_

_I hope she'd feel the same_

They were a great couple. They would go on dates and have a great time. She was just perfect. She was easy to be around, easy to talk to. She was social, and full of laughter, smiles. All his friends liked her. She had her morals. They never had sex. They did other things... but never actually had sex. Their mouths had grown to know every inch of each other's bodies. But she hadn't been ready for sex. Truthfully, neither had he. They were each other's first real relationship companion. They had both been on dates, but never in a real relationship.

She had, in the beginning, been seemingly afraid to love him, to let herself indulge in his love. He wouldn't know until much later why, but he shook off any uneasy feelings he had about it and convinced her that they would be good for each other.

They were an ideal couple. They looked wonderful together. He wasn't too goody-goody, and she wasn't too evil and foreboding. He had spent quite a while getting her to wear less black and more color. He wanted her to stand out, not blend in. He wasn't dating her just to have a trophy girlfriend. But while he was out he wanted her to be noticed. He wanted her to see how many guys found her as beautiful as he did. He thought it would help her self-esteem. He had been correct. He even managed to get her to incorporate the color pink into her wardrobe.

He had been the beacon she needed to bring her out of her shell, and she had been the comfort he needed. He had needed someone to be there for him, someone to love, and someone that needed him.

_'Cause I want someone to share my smile_

_To share the pain_

_To be there when the sea turns gray_

_To share the joy_

_For better or worse_

_And I thought that it might have been her_

Their relationship had begun quickly. He had met her at a party thrown by the resident millionaire. He saw her across the room and couldn't set his eyes on any other living creature in the room. He strolled up and charmingly introduced himself. He had secured a date with her before the evening had come to an end. It took him a month to charm his way into her life enough for them to start dating.

He had cared for her deeply. She was everything to him. Everything he wanted, everything he needed. She was his shoulder to cry on, his ear to talk to, and his family. He wanted nothing more than to be with her all the time. He was shocked when after only two months of them dating, she asked him to move in. She took her relationships seriously. She saw that she cared about him. She wanted them to be closer, and though, sudden as it was, she was willing to take the chance and let him into her life more.

He was so happy when he moved into her apartment. He kept his own however, just in case things didn't work out. He couldn't imagine his future without her. He wanted to be with her. His thoughts drifted to marriage, but he knew they hadn't been together long enough. He hadn't even been able to decide if he loved her or not. Finally, two months after he had moved in with her, he decided to propose. He felt that she was his soul mate, and that it was all that mattered for them to be together. She accepted and he gave her a silver band with a rather larger diamond to wear on her finger.

_Wonder if she knows_

_The way I saw her soul_

_Light up my life_

They lived together those months. Her secrets guarded themselves well. He was curious to learn more about her. He had asked her many times about her past, but she always would tell him it wasn't the right time.

Then one night, he had to tell her his deepest secret. She had been at home doing the laundry and had come across the secret panel in their wardrobe. It was where he kept the costume of his alter ego. When he returned from his classes that day, she confronted him about them. He had no choice but to admit that he was Kid Flash.

She was very understanding about the news. She said she had always suspected something was going on, but never felt it was right to get confirmation on it. He had been so happy. He never knew how good it could've felt to have her know his deepest secret.

_Wonder if she knows_

_of the pain I feel tonight_

_I took my time to find the words_

_I hope she'd feel the same_

One night, he came home from work to find her lying on their bed in a puddle of tears. He was shocked to see her crying. She had spent the day with Bruce, which was never a good sign. She looked straight up at him and told him simply, "We need to talk".

"We need to talk always means trouble". He sighed to himself as he remembered the day his perfect relationship, with the perfect girl, stopped being so damn perfect.

_'Cause I want someone to share my smile_

_To share the pain_

_To be there when the sea turns gray_

_To share the joy_

_For better or worse_

She had confessed everything. She had told him who she was. He hadn't recognized her when they had met, but he had fought crime with her. Morrigana Rothers was not who he thought he had been dating. He never could've suspected that the happy and vibrant girl he had been living with was the once sarcastic, emotionless gothic girl who had fought along side the Teen Titans three years beforehand. He never could've imagined that Morrigana, was in reality Raven Roth.

He cried. He cried hard. He had thought things were so perfect between them. He thought she trusted him. She said she hadn't told him simply because she didn't want the other Titans to know where she was. She didn't want them to coming looking for her. She had moved out here to control her powers. He didn't even know she was anything other than a mortal girl.

He had wanted a mortal girl, a normal girl. Someone who didn't have special powers or abilities. But he had found her. He was an ass about it. He had shunned her for who she was. He broke things off with her that very night and moved himself back into his apartment.

He didn't think she would care. She had planned on moving back to Jump City within the week anyway. He was hurt. She hadn't trusted him, and by lying about who she was, and keeping the truth locked inside, he had lost his trust in her.

He had acted hastily. He knew that now. "I wonder what she is doing this very moment" he looked up at the ceiling as he lay himself down on his bed. His lonely bed. He missed waking up to her face. He missed waking up to her smile. He missed his Ana...no, his Raven.

"I shouldn't have let her go"

_And I thought that it might have been her_

"I loved her." He sighed. Admitting it took longer than he had ever thought it would. But he had been a fool. Now she was gone forever. He had hurt her, he knew he had. She would never have taken him back. He was a fool.

She had always joked that he was too good for her. Only now did he realize it was she that was too good for him. "I miss you Raven. I miss you"

He rolled over to his side, and fell asleep. He wanted to go after her. But he felt it to be a fool's task.

The fool cried himself to sleep that night.

_I thought that it might have been her_


End file.
